


Simply 01 & 02 with Guns Drawn

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 01&02, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple sketch of Heero and Duo with guns (and a heart) (and a bit of blood).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply 01 & 02 with Guns Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [tumblr](http://wanderer-brown-sheep.tumblr.com/post/38223144099/ebook-cover-pic-gw-01-02) and [blogger](http://wandererbrownsheep.blogspot.com/2012/12/gundam-wing-fanart-01.html).


End file.
